


Retreading Unknown Paths

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <br/><i>So, was Treadstone another attempt to re-create the Super Soldier serum? After watching the latest Bourne movie close on the heels of CA2, I'm more and more convinced that Treadstone and Outcome were HYDRA projects.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreading Unknown Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts).



Marta threw her copy of the report on her workstation, the pages inside sliding free of the red marked envelope. “This is bullshit.”

Benezara snorted. “With the redactions, I’m pretty sure it only qualifies as shit.”

She bared her teeth at him and tapped the table with her fingernails. She knew it drove him nuts, and yep, on cue, he wandered off. Too many years with too few people in too little space. Like sisters sharing a room, they all learned how to piss each other off. 

Foite slid toward her, the wheels of his stool squeaking. “It’s not like you expected full disclosure.”

“But I need some material to work with. We’re rebuilding to a specification they won’t give us, and… Look, I worked for two months to get this report out of the clutches of whatever the hell agency the SSR is, but this, this is …” She peered at the hard copy, flipped back a page and sneered. “This is just more variables. What the hell are Vita Rays?” She slapped the report closed again and crossed her arms. “That’s a nonsense word.”

Foite snickered, “Because quark isn’t.”

She shot him a dirty look. “Quark was deliberately referential and a nod to historical mathematicians. Vita Rays is made up.”

He traced a finger down one line of charts. The bottom four were marked over and the top three were uselessly generic, which was typical for the whole thing. “Might be undiluted gamma radiation.”

She glared at the report again. “I hope someday to have children so they’d better not be.” He shrugged and she turned back to her computer, slapping the keyboard to bring it out of sleep mode. “I swear, I just want to see the picture, what's actually going on, dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a trick-or-treat treat for Lillian13


End file.
